


Forever and Always

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [17]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Marking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave follows through on one of his suggestions for Jarrod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

Jarrod trembled with anticipation and a bit of fear as he lay back on the table. Already stripped naked, he watched as Dave fastened a rope around his wrist, tied it to a table leg and then repeated the action on the other side. He shuddered as Dave’s hand trailed down his chest to his groin and caressed the steel sheath that encased his cock. The discomfort when it tried to swell inside its confinement made Jarrod catch his breath and then he was sure his heart stopped momentarily when Dave bent down to slip his tongue between the bars and lick the top of his cock.

“God, Dave…”

Dave pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket as he straightened up. “No noise, remember?” he drawled with a devilish grin as he firmly gagged Jarrod. Jarrod closed his eyes, nodded and hoped Dave would see only lust in his eyes when he opened them again, not the apprehension. He’d confessed something to Dave the last time they were together and wasn’t sure if his lover was going to act on it or not. 

Dave then looped another rope around Jarrod’s leg and knee. He pulled up and out before tying that off to a table leg as well and again repeated it on the other side. Jarrod was firmly trussed with his legs spread and knees bent and again his anticipation went up a notch. There was no way he’d be able to stop Dave from doing whatever he chose, assuming he’d ever want to.

Dave leaned in, kissed him hard around the gag and his teeth gently tugged on Jarrod’s lower lip. “I love you,” he murmured. “Do you want this?” Their eyes locked and Jarrod nodded. The only thing he wanted was to be Dave’s, wholly and completely, and he trusted his lover implicitly, even if he didn’t know exactly how far ‘this’ was going to go.

Lifting Jarrod’s head and shoulders, Dave placed a pillow underneath so he was inclined enough to see between his splayed knees. He watched as Dave went back down and tried not to squirm in pleasure as Dave took one ball into his mouth and then the other. His caged flesh was starting to throb and Jarrod whimpered involuntarily. That noise earned him a stinging slap across his buttocks.

“Just for that…” The sexy grin never left Dave’s face as he stood up, grabbed Jarrod’s knees and impaled him on his thick cock. “Not that I think this is really punishing you,” he clarified as he held on and fucked Jarrod as though he was breaking a wild stallion. Jarrod bit down on the gag as Dave’s cock’s thrusting sent jolts of ecstasy through him, even though he couldn’t reach a final release. He watched the expression on Dave’s face as he pleasured himself in Jarrod’s ass and a rush of euphoria went through him knowing that his body could bring such enjoyment to his lover.

Not that his own body wasn’t crying for the same, but being denied until Dave permitted was just part of what Jarrod craved.

He acutely felt the loss as Dave pulled out, then Dave kissed his way back up Jarrod’s chest, removed the gag and his mouth took Jarrod’s in a sensual kiss.

“How’re you doing?” he drawled, his lips nibbling on Jarrod’s jaw.

“Barely holding on,” was the breathless response.

“Hmmm.” Dave’s lips travelled lower and sucked hard on the hollow of his neck just above his shoulder. Dave admired his handiwork before continuing down. Jarrod loved the slight pain of the love bites Dave trailed down his chest and belly and trembled when Dave paused at his hip. Hand lightly stroking the area, Dave looked back at Jarrod and asked, “Are you sure? What you told me?”

Rethinking what he’d said, Jarrod didn’t know if he really was sure. Then he thought about how he’d felt when Dave made the original teasing suggestion, how it felt to have Dave marking his body and he was sure.

“Yes. Only if you want to.”

Dave kissed Jarrod again and moved out of his sight. He could hear the rattle as Dave stoked the stove and a soft clink of metal. “Had something specially made,” came Dave’s voice, “wasn’t real sure if we’d use it. But just knowing that you asked me to…” Dave came into view again, holding an iron rod with a small glowing ‘B’ at its tip. “A little more permanent than a wedding band.”

Jarrod trembled with the fear of the pain that was coming and the desire to be permanently branded as belonging to Dave. “Do it, Dave.”

The hot iron searing his flesh sent agony radiating through him and Jarrod’s back arched off the table as he cried out. The branding iron clanged to the floor when Dave dropped it and he leaned over Jarrod to hold him tightly.

Taking Jarrod’s face between his hands, Dave’s concerned blue eyes held Jarrod’s. “Are you okay?”

Jarrod nodded, unable to speak just yet and a few tears leaked from his eyes. “I’ll be fine,” he managed. “Let me look.”

Dave moved off and Jarrod was able to crane his neck enough to see the livid mark on his hip. “Yours, forever and always,” he said, looking back at Dave.

“You’re mine and I’m yours,” Dave echoed. He lightly kissed the throbbing brand before reaching around to grab a small key and unlock Jarrod’s penis. “You’ve earned this.” His mouth engulfed Jarrod’s rapidly swelling organ and his fingers wandered back to probe at Jarrod’s slick hole. They slipped in easily and it didn’t take long for Dave’s attentions to push him over the edge. Jarrod felt Dave suck greedily at the hot cum that was released and with the continued stimulation combined with the long denial and the pain of the branding, Jarrod lost consciousness.

When he awoke, the ropes were gone and he was swathed in the warmth of Dave’s embrace. The pain of the brand had subsided to a dull ache and Jarrod realized they were cuddled together under the blankets of the cabin’s small cot. He sighed in contentment as he burrowed closer to Dave’s chest. “Forever and always,” he murmured again and drifted off into a blissful slumber.

*

“Hey, Jarrod.”

The sexy drawl sent a shiver up Jarrod’s spine. He finished locking his office and turned. “Dave,” he greeted, hooking his fingers in his pockets.

The sheriff sauntered down the sidewalk. “Do you have somewhere you need to be or can you spare a few minutes?”

“Just heading home.” Jarrod smiled slyly. “Something you need?”

Dave’s answering smile made Jarrod’s pants grow too tight and he shifted to relieve the pressure. “Something I need to show you.” 

“Lead the way.”

The two men talked about innocuous subjects on the walk to Dave’s house; work, family, how Daniel was doing at school. Dave opened the door, ushered Jarrod inside and secured the lock behind them.

Before Jarrod could even remove his hat, Dave had unbuckled his gunbelt and set it on the table. 

“I can help you with that,” the lawyer said seductively as Dave started to unbutton his trousers.

Dave didn’t answer, he just pulled them down and open enough to expose his hip. Jarrod’s breath caught and he swallowed quickly to try to contain his emotions. Inked in the same place was a ‘B’ of the same size and shape as the one permanently burned into Jarrod’s flesh.

“This one stands for ‘Barkley’,” Dave told him softly.

Jarrod reached out and ran his hand over the tattoo. “I don’t know what to say.”

Dave pulled Jarrod close and kissed him. “Say that if it were allowed, you’d marry me.”

Jarrod nodded, caressing Dave’s cheek. “ ‘Forsaking all others, ‘til death do us part’,” he affirmed.

“I like the way you put it better.” Jarrod’s brow rose in curiosity and Dave enlightened him. “ ‘Forever and always,’ Jarrod. Forever and always.”


End file.
